


Wings and Prayers

by Okami01



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Flayn (Fire Emblem), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Upon Flayn's announcement that she wants to become a wyvern rider, Seteth goes to the wyvern stables to speak to the one that Flayn will ride.For Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 - Wyverns
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069898
Kudos: 11





	Wings and Prayers

Seteth walks into the wyvern stables filled with unease. He trusts the professor. He trusts Flayn. She's getting stronger again. They all are.  
Even though Seteth wishes she wouldn't have to become stronger. He doesn't trust the people outside of the monastery. The ones they've started to have to fight all the time.  
Day in and day out. It was better when Flayn healed. When she was a healer who stayed on the outskirts of the fights. Safer that way. Not that there is much safety to be had in war. She had an aptitude for riding and flying. Which was no surprise. She's a talented girl. It would make sense that animals adore her. He wishes she didn't have to use her talents out here like this. Being able to talk to wyverns and pegasi is helpful could be helpful in other places. 

But they will also be helpful during the war. 

Flayn had wanted to become a Wyvern Rider. Not a Pegasus Knight or even a knight who rode on horseback. Wyverns. Seteth trusts the ones here. They speak to him. Can sense his dragon blood and feel the need to rally. 

He still has his doubts. 

" It's not safe." He argued. 

" I will be fine," Flayn replied. So determined, so self-assured and insistent. As if she can know for sure. "The professor is teaching me. The wyverns are friendly. And I have an aptitude for lances.

She looked so confident. " If we do not go out there and help fight everyone could die…" Again.

The Zanado Tragedy repeating itself. 

They are both silent for a moment. Seteth thinks. He knows that it's better for Flayn to get stronger. For history to never repeat itself in that way. He's already come so close to losing her. It can never happen again.

" If you truly believe that is what you must do."

He would always worry. No matter how strong she got. But he tried to smile anyway. 

___

Now, Seteth makes his way to the wyvern enclosure. He rests his hands on the door. Half in a frenzy and trying to steady himself. 

None of this would be happening if he wasn't stronger. It's an irrational thought. Even in the past, when he was Cichol and Flayn was Cethleann, their power wasn't limitless. But he was stronger. 

Sometimes he thinks of the people who worship Cichol and he feels that he wouldn't live up to their expectations. 

He worries for all of the humans he has come to care about. He worries that he'll let Flayn down. That he might not survive. He tells himself that as long as she lives, he'll be happy. But he knows she wants him to live as well. 

If she were to die... He refuses for that to happen. To think of it. It will not happen, he tells himself. Half plea and half prayer.

Flayn wants him to live. She wants to get stronger like him. To learn to ride a wyvern like he does. It warms his heart in a way but it also makes him feel slightly sick. Seteth doesn't feel strong. Right now he at least wishes he had taken a liking to archery or magic. Something far away. 

He curses himself for not being stronger. For not preventing this war in the first place. Seteth knows how humans act. He should have known.

No one is without weakness. No one without fault. 

Seteth hates it all the same. 

There is strength in numbers. They must rescue Rhea. Running isn't an option. Not anymore. 

Sometimes Seteth wishes, he prays for a more peaceful world. One where he won't have to constantly look over his shoulder. Where he doesn't have to worry or fight. Where Flayn can live in peace. 

Peace. 

It's been a long time since he truly knew what the word meant. 

Even before the Monastery was attacked. When the students ran around. When boys dared to instigate romantic relations with Flayn. When the worst that they had to deal with was petty thievery and ridiculous squabbles. It wasn't full out war. It wasn't a tragedy or a massacre. 

Besides, Flayn likes being around humans. She wouldn't want the life that Indech and Macuil live. Seteth's brothers that attack anyone who come close. He can't blame them. Sometimes he want to attack bitterly and full of rage.

Instead, he prays.

Seteth prays the peace will comes back. He closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe. 

He can feel the anger in his body. The weakness, relative to dragons. If he could still use his dragon form, he'd want to breathe fire. Break something with his talons, rip something with his fangs. 

Fly far away with Flayn until they could find somewhere to fish, rest, and be at peace. 

The wyvern's stare at him nervously and he glares back. Seteth takes another uneven breath and expels, shaking a bit.

Nearly forgetting why he's here. 

The wyvern Flayn's been partnered with lifts it's head and makes a low but friendly sound. 

" You have to protect her," Seteth says, half command, half plea. " It will be rough and I will do all that I can but I require your aid." 

He bows his head slightly. 

The wyverns, even his own, look, squawk in understanding.  
" This battle must be hard on you as well. I am sorry… I can only hope that we will put an end to it soon."

Their wings flap, their jaws snap and clench. Seteth can't help but feel envious once again thinking of the time when he used to fly. 

It's different for a wyvern, different with a wyvern. They are not the same as horses, not that Seteth can say he particularly likes those. Wyverns are good partners. He likes his, Flayn's seems acceptable. Though it's true intentions are yet to be seen until their first real training, their first real battle. Tomorrow they'll get ready for the next battle and fight again. 

Seteth stays for longer. Thinking of flying past woods, through the sun-warmed sky. Diving into lakes without a care. Shedding scales, hunting. Fighting, tearing through the battlefield and any foes that he found there. 

Times are difficult for everyone these days. Seteth will need to adjust. But he knows that between the wyverns and his human allies at the monastery, they'll be alright. 

He prays, closes his eyes, and clutches onto the rail. The wyverns come close, nuzzling against him a bit. 

" Thank you," Seteth says quietly.

If they can spare some concern for him, then they'll have no problem protecting Flayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seteth Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading!  
> Sometimes I just want to write Seteth being a sad dad. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
